


Love on the Battlefield

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [394]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/24/20: "color, leader, mature"Theme week: SurvivalIn which I exhibit my minimal knowledge of paintball warfare.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [394]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Love on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/24/20: "color, leader, mature"
> 
> Theme week: Survival
> 
> In which I exhibit my minimal knowledge of paintball warfare.

Stiles raised his goggles for a second look, as if not believing the color of the paint splatter on the red team leader’s chest was blue.

About to do the mature thing and stick out his tongue at the guy he suddenly heard his name, Derek calling him from behind the nearest barricade.

“ _You_ shot him?” Stiles asked when he joined him there.

“Of course I shot him. What were _you_ doing?”

“My gun jammed!”

Stiles waited till Derek fixed the faulty weapon before kissing him, whispering, “My hero!”

Then with his cry, “Go Team Blue!” they rejoined the battle.


End file.
